Nightmare
by Reviero Messiah
Summary: Sometimes, When you dreaming too much, It will became your worst nightmare ever. Sequel Fiction. AU Darkfic. Tribute to The Rev A7X


**A/N : **Sequel dari fic "Fiction".Bagi yang tak suka dengan sad-ending semi suspense, sebaiknya tidak perlu membaca part ini. Karena Aku tak janji jika ending fic ini membuat anda tidak puas.

**Disclaimer : **Yugioh! belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning : **AU, _Dark-fic_, _Mashocist_, _Extreme-perceptions_, Yugi's POV, OOC, Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah tragedi nyata atas meninggalnya seorang drummer band favorit saya. Dan sebagian besar inti fic ini berisi tentang pemikiran dan persepsi labilku sendiri.

* * *

**-Nightmare-**

Dentangan detik jam memecah pekatnya hening yang telah eksist. Aku terduduk diam menatap lurus ke depan. Stagnant. Aku seakan tak merasakan apapun. Degup jantungku berdetak begitu kencang, seakan membuat nalarku gila.

Aku sungguh ingin tertawa. Tertawa dengan begitu lepasnya. Aku ingin tertawa. Aku ingin menangis. Aku ingin bernyanyi. Aku ingin menjerit. Aku ingin menari dengan penuh semangat. Aku ingin berlari dengan begitu cepat. Aku ingin tersenyum. Aku ingin berputar-putar. Dan lalu... aku ingin tertawa lagi.

Gila.

Ya, Anggap saja aku sudah gila. Aku sudah tak dapat menggunakan fungsi otakku. Logikaku sirna. Nalarku rusak. Kehancuran meleburku seutuhnya.

Cobalah kalian lihat keadaanku sekarang...

Aku terduduk pasrah dengan kepala terlayang ke samping. Tubuhku tak bergerak sedikitpun termakan lelah. Ametisku keruh terlampau kosong. Jasadku lunglai bagai boneka tanpa jiwa.

Sungguh ironis.

Aku seakan mati. Organ-organ tubuhku berfungsi diluar keinginanku. Tubuhku bergerak diluar kemauanku. Dan seluruh stimulus menghujamku tanpa mendapat sedikit respon dariku.

Aku terpuruk.

Semenjak kupertahankan mimpi itu, Aku pun mulai mengerti.

Dan aku pun mulai paham.

Bahwa mimpi itulah yang kelak...

Menjadi sumber kehancuranku sendiri.

Napas ini masih hinggap di dalam diriku, mempertandakan bahwa nyawaku masihlah belum melayang. Dan jantung ini masih berdetak memperingatkan kesadaranku. Denyut nadiku masihlah terasa mengancam garis ajalku. Otakku bahkan masih berfungsi dengan cukup normal untuk membentengi lubang kegilaan. Akan tetapi...

Aku tak menginginkan semua itu.

Aku tak menginginkannya sama sekali.

Dan tahukah kalian, mengapa aku tak menginginkannya sama sekali?

Hal itu karena...

Fiksiku telah digerogoti. Digerogoti oleh sebuah... mimpi buruk.

Aku sudah tak dapat merangkainya lagi dengan baik.

Sudah tak bisa.

Rentetan fiksiku sudah hancur. Berantakan!

Dan terdiam...

Aku membiarkan semuanya semakin hancur.

Tanpa dirinya, akupun rusak.

Aku sungguh terlalu membutuhkan keberadaannya.

Membutuhkan Sang pengemban liku dalam enigma bernama takdir.

Kebinasaan pun perlahan menyeretku.

Dengan simpulan senyum dingin ini...

Aku akan mati.

Aku pasti... akan mati.

* * *

Aku pun berlabuh... pada sebuah titik bernama kedewasaan.

Semenjak aku bertekad merajut fiksi kehidupanku untuknya, aku berusaha untuk menjalani kehidupanku. Aku berusaha mengejar apa yang menjadi impianku. Aku berusaha meraih apa yang menjadi cita-citaku. Aku berusaha merengkuh tujuan hidupku.

Sebuah determinasi terlahir bersamaan dengan perjalanan fiksiku itu.

Aku... ingin melanjutkan legasinya.

Aku ingin meneruskan perjuangannya. Aku ingin terlibat dalam perjalanan karirnya yang seakan terputus. Aku ingin menjadi seperti idolaku.

Seorang penabuh drum.

Tak pernah sedikitpun jalur itu terlintas dalam benakku. Aku tak pernah sedikitpun berpikir untuk merajut untaian fiksi hidupku dalam jalur musik. Tidak. Sedikitpun tak pernah terpikir. Aku, Mutou Yugi, seorang mahasiswa yang sudah lulus tiga tahun ini tak pernah menyangka bahwa kelak, diriku sendirilah yang akan memutuskan untuk menginjakkan kaki dalam sebuah pentas perjuangan di jagad hiburan. Mendentumkan lagu dengan sebuah tahta bernama _drum_. Sungguh, sepertinya aku tak pantas menjalankan misi itu.

Akan tetapi...

Aku tetap melakukannya.

Dengan _free willku_, aku memberanikan diri membeli dua buah _stick drum _berbahan kayu. Melihat kedua _stick drum _itu berada di genggamanku sungguh membuat hatiku sakit. Kenangannya selalu hidup di dalam diriku. Kenangan akan idolaku... Ia akan selalu menyertai setiap perjalanan hidupku.

Sungguh ironis memang, karena aku masih saja mempertahankan kenangan yang seakan menggerogoti perasaanku sendiri.

Tapi aku tak peduli.

Dia adalah hidupku.

"Itu adalah _stick drum _ber_merk_ yang sering dipakai oleh almarhum dari _drummer band Decendant of Ra_, Atemu Yami. Atemu Yami sangat mengagumi ukiran yang ada pada _stick_ itu."

Dengan diam, aku menyimak seluruh perkataan penjaga toko itu tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandanganku dari kedua _stick drum_ yang ada di tanganku. Kuperhatikan lekat-lekat dua benda yang telah menjadi sebuah simbolik perjuangan idolaku. Ia memerintah budak-budak perkusinya dengan alat ini. Dengan kedua _stick_ ini, ia berhasil menggemparkan dunia dengan keajaiban dentuman _drum_nya. Kupejamkan kedua ametisku sejenak. Kugenggam rapat kedua _stick drum _itu di tanganku. Akan kulakukan.

Aku ingin... menjadi seorang penabuh _drum_.

Seperti dirinya.

Dan selama aku masih bernyawa dan bernapas...

Akan selalu kuhidupkan perjuangannya.

* * *

"He-hebat sekali! I-ia bisa menguasai teknik rumit itu hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari!"

Pengakuan akan kemampuan itu telah kudapatkan dengan segenap perjuanganku. Tahukah kalian bahwa aku memulai semuanya dari nol? Tak semudah itu menggapai sebuah titik bernama sukses. Aku memulai segalanya dari bawah.

Semenjak aku membeli kedua _stick drum _itu, aku pun mulai berlatih dengan peralatan seadanya. Aku tak memiliki seperangkat _drum set_. Aku selalu saja berusaha untuk mencari beberapa sahabat yang masih mau berbaik hati untuk meminjamkan _drum setnya _padaku. Dan tentu aku tak ingin merepotkan mereka selamanya. Aku pun berusaha mati-matian hanya untuk mengumpulkan uang demi membeli seperangkat _drum set_ yang paling sederhana sekalipun. Pekerjaan sambilan apapun telah kulakukan. Menjadi pelayan rendahan, buruh cuci, apapun... semuanya telah kulakukan. Bahkan jika aku harus mengemis di jalan sekalipun.

Aku pasti akan melakukannya.

"Jika kau tak ingin meneruskan profesi ayah, sebaiknya kau keluar saja dari sini! Kau sudah bukan merupakan anggota dari keluarga Mutou lagi! Dasar anak tak tahu diuntung! Tak memiliki masa depan! Cepat kau pergi dari sini!"

Dugaanku benar. Aku pun menghadapi sebuah konsekuensi. Sebuah konsekuensi terfatal.

Aku diperlakukan seperti sampah.

Sepulang dari berlatih _drum_, aku harus siap menerima ukiran luka di sekujur tubuhku. Ayahku memaksaku untuk mengubur dalam-dalam cita-citaku itu. Untuk membunuh impianku itu. Dan aku pun tetap terdiam. Dengan segenap semangat tersisa, tetap kuhidupkan impianku itu. Meski tubuhku hancur karena luka. Meski derajatku rendah karena hinaan. Meski aku menjadi sesosok manusia yang dikutuk akan cercaan dan sumpah. Aku tak peduli! Aku sudah bertekad kuat melanjutkan perjuangannya. Apapun yang terjadi, akan tetap kulanjutkan perjuangan fiksi idolaku.

Tak peduli meski aku harus mengkhianati kepercayaan ayahku.

Tak peduli meski aku harus meninggalkan ibuku yang kini berparaskan air mata kesedihan.

Tak peduli meski tatapan miris dilayangkan kakekku padaku.

Tak peduli...

Aku tetap tak peduli.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan segenap fisik yang runtuh. Untuk menyongsong pejuangan menggapai cita-cita yang amat keras.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku...

Tanpa sedikitpun berpaling menatap mereka.

* * *

"Dengan _progress_mu yang seperti itu, kau tak akan bisa menjadi _drummer_ sehebat Atemu! Tingkatkan stamina dan tempomu, Mutou!"

"Ukkhh... Ba-baik..."

"Lebih cepat lagi!"

"Ba-baik!"

Dadaku sungguh sesak. Aku berjuang mati-matian untuk berlatih sampai seperti ini. Tubuhku seakan hancur. Aku harus terus dan terus memforsir tubuh mungilku untuk mengemudikan _drum_ tanpa henti. Napasku tersengal. Entah sudah berapa banyak tetes keringat yang telah kujatuhkan. Sekujur tubuhku mulai sakit dan kaku. Dan aku tak peduli. Aku tetap bermain drum. Meski dengan tubuh hancur ataupun dengan kaki patah sekalipun, aku akan tetap bermain dan bermain lagi. Berlatih dan terus berlatih. Takkan pernah berhenti sebelum aku bisa menguasai seluruh tekniknya. Takkan pernah berhenti sebelum aku bisa seperti dirinya. Aku... takkan pernah berhenti sebelum aku berhasil menjadi seseorang yang layak untuk meneruskan perjuangannya.

Tak akan pernah berhenti.

Treeengg! Traasshh!

Piringan _ryde cymbal_ bergetar dengan begitu hebatnya. Dengan kuatnya, kedua _stick_ _drum_ku mendentumkan _snare drum _dengan begitu cepat. Kedua kakiku terus saja mengguncangkan pedal _double bass _dengan gerakan tak terbaca mata. Rentetan _Toms _dan _floor toms_ pun tak luput dari kuasaku. _Hi-hat cymbals_ terlihat terkatup dengan begitu kuatnya. Seluruh saksi terpanah akan kemampuanku. Aku telah berhasil. Aku berhasil menguasai seluruh teknik dan gaya permainan Yami.

Aku layak menjadi orang yang akan melanjutkan perjuangannya.

Aku cukup layak!

"Bagus, Mutou. Kau telah berhasil menguasai tekniknya dengan cukup baik dan sempurna. Dengan begini, kau bisa saja menjadi replika dari seorang Atemu Yami itu sendiri." Otogi Ryuuji, pelatih _drum_ku, pada akhirnya mau mengakui kemampuanku. Aku hanya diam dan tersenyum. Entah, sudah lama sekali aku tak merasakan kepuasan seperti ini. Aku telah berhasil. Secara perlahan-lahan, semua orang mulai mengakui eksistensiku. Eksistensiku sebagai seorang penabuh _drum_ yang handal. Aku tersenyum puas untuk itu.

Lihatlah perjuanganku... Akan kubuat dia bangga padaku.

* * *

Reinkarnasi Atemu Yami.

Itulah namaku saat berada di atas panggung. Nama itu digemakan oleh ratusan penggemarku disaat aku bertahta di atas _drum_ku. Semenjak aku muncul sebagai seorang penabuh _drum_ pendatang baru di jagad raya dunia musik, gelar itupun langsung kudapatkan dengan mudahnya. Hal itu karena, hanya akulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa bermain _drum_ secepat idolaku. Hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang bisa bermain dengan teknik yang sama persis dengan idolaku. Dan hanya akulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengimbangi cara dia mempermainkan _drum_.

Hanya aku dan tak ada yang lain.

Popularitasku semakin melejit. Beberapa penghargaan telah berhasil kudapatkan. Namaku mulai membuming dimana-mana. Aku telah menjadi salah satu _drummer_ terbaik di dunia. Sungguh, tak pernah kusangka bahwa aku akan berhasil meraih titik sukses seperti ini. Aku, yang dulu mengidolakan seseorang, yang dulu telah takluk dalam gelar fans kini telah berubah menjadi idola itu sendiri. Aku adalah seorang idola. Dan aku menjadi obyek pujaan semua orang. Aku yakin para sahabatku pasti akan sangat terkejut tatkala melihat untaian sukses yang telah hinggap dalam jalan hidupku. Tak terkecuali orang tuaku. Ayahku. Yang dahulu telah mengusirku dan memperlakukanku seperti sampah yang tak punya masa depan. Kini, Ia bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tentang siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah.

Dan sungguh tak pernah terlintas dalam benakku...

Awalan liku takdirku yang baru telah datang.

"Yami..."

Kedua ametisku tersibak takjub. Sesosok interuptor tengah hadir menggoyahkan seluruh pandangan pemikiranku. Terlihatlah seorang pria dengan rambut putih tergerai. Kedua mata cokelatnya seakan tak percaya memandangku. Rasa _shock_ pun hadir dalam dirinya. Tak terkecuali diriku. Sungguh tak pernah kusangka bahwa ia akan hadir tepat di depan kedua mataku. Sesosok idola dunia yang juga kupuja dari dulu hingga saat ini.

"A-Anda..."

"Uhh... ma-maaf, Aku masuk kemari tanpa permisi. Anda Mutou Yugi, _drummer_ yang baru saja menerima penghargaan dalam ajang kontes _drummer_ terbaik, bukan?" pria berambut putih itu menyodorkan tangannya padaku. Tidak. Tak perlu memperkenalkan diri. Aku sudah tahu siapa dirinya. "Perkenalkan, aku Bakura Ryou, vokalis _Decendant of Ra_."

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Seakan tak percaya dengan penglihatanku. Raja dari segala idola yang telah kupuja kini hadir menemuiku. Entah, apa aku harus merasa senang ataukah tenggelam dalam rasa bingung tiada henti.

"Apa maksud kedatangan Anda menemuiku?" di tengah rasa takjubku, kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Bertanya pada vokalis _band_ yang kugemari dari tiap masa ke masa. Bakura Ryou terlihat bingung untuk sesaat.

"Selama ini, kami sudah melihat permainanmu. Teknik dan _skill_mu serta gaya permainan _drum_ itu... sudah tak dapat diragukan lagi. Semua itu milik Atemu." aku sedikit terbelalak mendengar itu. Aku tak percaya mereka memahami eksistensiku. Tapi entah mengapa, tak ada rasa senang yang hinggap sedikitpun dalam hatiku.

Mungkin... Hal itu karena, Yami tak akan pernah melihatku.

Ia... sudah binasa dari dunia ini.

"Ya, seluruh teknik dan gaya permainanku memang sama dengan almarhum Atemu-san. Aku sangat mengagumi permainannya. Beliau adalah idolaku. Beliau jugalah yang menjadi alasanku dalam bermain _drum_... hingga sekarang." jelasku. Bakura hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Jadi begitu. Aku mengerti sekarang. Aku bahkan sempat terkejut. Kupikir, kau adalah Yami. Selain gaya permainan kalian sama, kau... juga sangat mirip dengannya." mendengar itu, kupalingkan pandanganku ke samping. Sungguh sebuah faktor kebetulan, mengapa aku bisa memiliki paras yang mirip dengannya. Warna dan gaya rambut dan juga gaya permainan _drum_. Hampir seluruhnya sama. Aku memang bagai sebuah replika untuknya. Terkadang, melihat wujud fisikku sendiri sungguh membuat hatiku menjerit sakit.

Aku hanya ingin meneruskan perjuangannya.

Bukan untuk menjadi dirinya.

Aku adalah aku.

Mutou Yugi bukanlah Atemu Yami.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kami minta padamu, Mutou-san." Bakura kembali menatapku dengan serius. Kembali kuarahkan kedua ametisku pada cokelatnya.

"Hal apa itu?"

"... Masuklah ke dalam _band_ kami. Kami ingin kau menjadi _drummer_ dalam... _Decendant of Ra_."

"A-Apa?"

Tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benakku bahwa permohonan itu akan datang padaku. Realitas yang mustahil ini ternyata telah terjadi. _Decendant of Ra_... sungguh-sungguh telah menatap eksistensiku.

"Bagaimana keputusanmu, Mutou-san? Saat ini, kami benar-benar membutuhkan seorang _drummer_. Kami tahu bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menggantikan posisi Atemu sebagai _drummer_ terbaik _Decendant of Ra_. Tapi, kami yakin, hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mempertahankan jiwa permainan Atemu dalam bermain drum. Hanya kau yang bisa, Mutou-san. Tak ada yang lain. Seluruh musik _Decendant of Ra _akan menjadi berbeda tanpa warna _drum_ milik _Atemu_. Kami harap, kau bisa memberi warna itu pada musik kami."

Aku semakin tenggelam dalam enigma kebimbanganku sendiri. Di satu sisi, aku sungguh senang. Inilah titik paling mustahil yang pernah kucoba untuk kuraih. Aku ingin melanjutkan perjuangan idolaku yang seakan terputus. Aku ingin membuatnya bangga padaku. Aku ingin membuatnya kagum padaku. Sekalipun ia tak lagi hidup di dunia ini.

Akan tetapi, di sisi lain, aku merasakan kebimbangan yang teramat besar. Aku akan menggantikan posisinya. Aku akan bermain pada _drum set _miliknya. Aku akan menjadi _drummer Decendant of Ra _yang baru. Aku sungguh takut. Aku takut jika aku tak berhasil mempertahankan warna dentuman _drum_ Yami. Dan yang menjadi distopia terburukku adalah...

Mereka menganggapku sebagai Atemu Yami.

Aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Aku tak ingin merebut segala hal yang sudah dihasilkan idolaku.

Seluruh karya berlimpah indah itu miliknya.

Dan aku hanya akan membuatnya abadi saja.

"Baiklah, aku bersedia untuk bergabung dalam _Decendant of Ra_. Tapi kumohon, jangan pernah menganggap keberadaanku sebagai Atemu-san. Aku hanyalah orang yang akan membuat seluruh karyanya tetap bertahan abadi dalam musik kalian. Itu saja." Bakura tersenyum mendengar pernyataanku. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan.

"Tenang saja. Aku yakin, tak ada satupun orang di dunia ini yang bisa menggantikan eksistensinya dan seluruh kenangan yang ia tinggalkan bersama kami. Dia adalah teman baik kami dan sudah seperti saudara kami sendiri. Dia adalah dia dan kau adalah kau."

Sebuah seringai puas tersimpul indah di parasku. Aku sungguh takjub bahwa idolaku bisa menjadi sebuah harta kenangan yang tak ternilai bagi para sahabatnya. Ini adalah awalan misiku. Sebuah misi untuk membuat kenangan tentang dirinya menjadi abadi di dunia ini.

* * *

Semangat Atemu Yami akan selalu abadi dalam _Decendant of Ra_.

Kalimat itu seakan menjadi motivasi terkuat dalam era baru _band Decendant of Ra_. Semenjak aku masuk dalam _band_ milik idolaku itu, aku pun berusaha meneruskan apa yang telah diperjuangkan Yami. Aku berusaha keras mempertahankan warna _drum_nya di setiap musik _Decendant of Ra_. Aku berusaha keras agar jiwanya tak pernah mati dalam setiap alunan musik _band _kami. Aku ingin membuat seluruh penggemar tahu. Bahwa jasa dan kenangan seorang Atemu Yami tak akan pernah mati sampai kapanpun. Semangatnya akan selalu teralun dalam setiap kuatnya ombak bait dan tangguhnya simponi lagu _Decendant of Ra _sampai kapanpun juga.

Semoga ia senang dengan seluruh perjuanganku ini.

"Saatnya pesta! Ayo, Marik! Bawa botol-botol _beer_ itu kemari!" Akefia Touzoku, _lead gitaris Decendant of Ra_, terlihat begitu lungai dan mabuk. Saat ini, sebuah pesta kecil digelar di studio musik kami untuk merayakan kesuksesan album terbaru kami yang berhasil melejit di pasaran. Semua terlihat menampakkan paras bahagia. Akupun hanya tersenyum dan tak sedikitpun menengguk cairan alkohol itu. Walaupun aku mengagumi mereka, aku tak akan pernah mau mengikuti gaya hidup mereka yang terkesan begitu keras bagiku.

"Kau sudah meminum 4 botol. Kenapa kau masih mau menengguk sebotol lagi, hah? Kau bisa sakit kepala keesokkan paginya, bodoh!"

"Cerewet! Kau diam saja, Malik! Mariiik! Cepat bawa botolnya kemari..." tanpa logika, Akefia lekas merampas satu buah botol _beer_ dari Marik dan menengguk cairan alkohol itu secepat yang ia bisa. Malik hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Temannya itu sudah dikenal sebagai seorang yang maniak mabuk. Tak terkecuali dengan kekasihnya yakni Marik. Mereka berdua sama-sama parahnya.

"Malik-sayang, masa kau hanya meminum 2 gelas saja? Ayo, tambah lagi!" Marik mulai sedikit memaksa. Malik berusaha menolak permohonan Sang gitaris itu.

"Sudahlah, Marik. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bermabuk-mabukan denganmu."

Malik pun bangkit dari sofa merah yang ia singgahi. Kekasihnya itu terlihat lunglai terlentang di atas sofa. Menggelengkan kepalalah yang hanya bisa dilakukan Malik. Sesaat kemudian, _Bassist_ itupun menatap kearahku. Ia terlihat heran karena aku masih saja belum menengguk _beer_ satu gelas pun.

"Yugi, kau tidak minum?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku tak terlalu suka dengan _beer_, Malik-san." aku menjawab secara halus. Malik pun datang menghampiriku. Sebuah tawa kecil ia alunkan untuk sesaat.

"Hahaha... walau kalian mirip, tapi kau benar-benar berbeda dari Yami."

Kedua alisku bertaut akan rasa kurositas. "Oh, ya? Apa benar begitu. Malik-san?"

"Ya, kalian sungguh berbeda. Kau tak suka alkohol, Yami justru sebaliknya. Dia sangat maniak dengan yang namanya _beer _dan pesta. Kau pendiam dan ia justru merupakan sesosok orang yang banyak tingkah dan humoris tinggi. Kembaranmu itu benar-benar gila, Yugi. Seluruh kenangannya saat ia masih hidup, sungguh membuatku ingin tertawa saat mengingatnya." pria berkulit tan itu mulai memejamkan mata seraya tersenyum. Aku pun juga menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman kecil.

Kedua mata lavender Malik telah kembali ia arahkan pada kedua ametisku. "Aku sungguh penasaran, apa jadinya jika saat ini ia masih hidup dan bertemu langsung denganmu? Pasti ia akan sangat bangga padamu." warna merah menghiasi parasku seutuhnya. Kutundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugup yang melandaku.

"Ta-Tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dariku, Malik-san."

"Apa! ? Tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan? Apa kau gila, Yugi! ? Kau sudah menjadi salah satu _drummer_ terbaik dunia saat ini. Kau bahkan berhasil mempertahankan jiwa Yami dalam setiap lagu _band_ kita. Tentu saja ia pasti akan bangga padamu! Aku yakin, jika ia bertemu denganmu, ia pasti akan tertarik padamu." parasku semakin memerah mendengar itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat sanubariku menjerit senang. Impian terbesarku adalah membuat idolaku mengerti akan eksistensiku. Aku ingin ia menatapku. Aku ingin ia tahu bahwa aku ada.

Hahah... Sudahlah! Berhentilah mempertahankan harapan kosong.

Aku tak ingin terlihat sakit dihadapan mereka semua.

Setidaknya sampai pesta ini selesai.

"Hei, Yugii! Ayo, minuuum!" sumber suara itu memecah lamunanku. Akefia terlihat menghampiriku dengan sebotol _beer_ di tangan kanannya. _Lead_ gitaris itupun terlihat menatapku dengan begitu serius. Disodorkanlah sebotol _beer_ itu dihadapanku.

"Uhh... Akefia-san, aku tidak minum-"

"Sudahlah! Kau 'kan belum tahu rasanya? Ayo, minum saja. Seteguk saja. Hanya untuk kali ini saja. Kau tak bisa membiarkan pesta ini terasa hambar 'kan, Yugi?" Akefia mulai menggenggamkan sebotol bir di tangan kananku. Aku pun mulai bimbang, haruskah minuman beralkohol ini kuteguk ataukah tidak?

"Ayolah, Yugi! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Minumlah sedikit saja. Kau tak akan mati jika meminumnya!" pria berambut putih itu mulai terlihat tak sabaran. Ia berusaha memaksakan botol itu ke mulutku. Aku semakin tenggelam dalam rasa bingung. Malik mengintervensi keadaan ini.

"Akefia! Berhentilah memaksa Yugi! Ia tak suka minum!"

"Ah, kau tak perlu cerewet seperti kekasihmu, Malik! Minum seteguk saja tak akan membuat mabuk 'kan? Kau cicipi dulu rasanya, Yugi. Jika kau tidak suka, aku tak akan memaksamu." Akefia sungguh persisten memaksaku untuk minum. Pada akhirnya, aku pun hanya bisa pasrah dan mulai memposisikan botol itu di depan mulutku. Seteguk saja tak masalah 'kan? Lagipula, aku juga cukup penasaran mengapa Yami sungguh menyukai minuman beralkohol seperti ini.

"Ba-Baiklah, akan kuminum seteguk dulu." aku menatap botol berwarna hijau itu lekat-lekat sebelum pada akhirnya aku menengguk air _beer_ yang ada di dalamnya. Akefia terlihat tersenyum puas. Dan Malik pun tampak tak terkejut saat aku terlihat mengernyit. Rasanya sangat aneh. Aku tak terlalu suka dengan sensasinya.

"Ukkhh... Rasanya aneh. Aku tak suka..."

"Ah, kau baru menengguknya sedikit. Kau tak akan mencapai titik kepuasannya, Yugi. Kau harus meminumnya sampai mabuk seperti aku. Lihatkah ini... glugh.." Akefia pun menengguk sebotol _beer_ itu dihadapanku. Aku hanya dapat menatapnya dengan ekspresi heran. Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan gaya hidup seperti ini. Kenikmatan apa yang bisa didapat hanya dengan mabuk? Logika yang dipendam rapat dengan alkohol. Aku tak terlalu menyukai itu.

"Akefia, pergilah! Bau alkoholmu terlalu menyengat!" Malik terlihat marah dan frustasi. Ia segera menyingkir ke tempat lain. Kini, tinggallah aku berdua saja dengan Akefia. Pria berambut putih itu kembali mengalunkan persuasifnya untuk membujukku agar kembali menenggak minuman pemusnah logika itu.

"Ayolah, Yugi! Minumlah lagi seteguk, ya? Marik sudah terlalu mabuk untuk kuajak bersenang-senang. Si gila Yami saja maniak mabuk. Masa kau tidak mengikuti jejak idolamu itu, hah?" Akefia semakin mendesakku. Ia menyerahkan segelas _beer_ padaku. Rasa tak nyaman mulai hinggap dalam diriku. Jika Yami maniak mabuk, bukan berarti aku harus menirukan kebiasaan buruknya.

"Maaf, Akefia-san, aku tak bisa meminumnya..."

"Ayolah, minum sajaa!"

"Akefia! Berhentilah memaksa Yugi!" segelas _beer_ di tanganku tiba-tiba tertepis oleh seseorang. Aku sungguh terkejut tatkala gelas kaca berisi minuman alkohol itu pecah berantakan ke lantai. Ametisku lekas tersibak. Terlihatlah Ryou yang sudah berdiri di sampingku, seraya menatap Akefia dengan tatapan dingin.

"Jangan lagi mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, Akefia. Aku sudah cukup merasakan pahitnya hidup dalam lumuran dosa..." ada nada sakit dalam ucapan Ryou. Firasat tak nyaman kembali melandaku sepenuhnya. Ada sesuatu disini. Sesuatu yang sepertinya belum pernah terpahami oleh nalarku.

"Kau kenapa, Ryou? Apa masalahmu! ?"

"Masalah? Justru kau yang bermasalah, Akefia! Apa kau tak ingat kesalahan kita! ? Aku tak ingin kesalahan itu terulang kembali! Karena kelalaian kita, Atemu tiada! Ia meninggal karena kesalahan kita! Aku tak ingin kehilangan seorang saudara lagi. Aku tak mau kehilangan lagi..."

"A-Apa! ?"

Jantungku seakan terhenti berdetak. Aku seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Apa-apaan ini? Yami meninggal... karena kesalahan mereka? Aku hanya dapat menatap Ryou dengan raut _shock_ dan pucat.

Akefia terdiam sesaat. Ia hanya tertunduk. Botol _beer_ di tangan kanannya telah ia buang ke samping. Diam seribu bahasa adalah pilihannya. Semua pandangan orang yang ada di ruangan ini tertuju ke arah kami. Keheningan pun seakan menusuk masa ini. Ryou hanya dapat menatapku dengan tatapan hampa.

"... Apa maksudnya ini, Ryou-san?" ametisku terkesiap. Kulayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah vokalis _band_ku itu. Raut miris tergambar jelas di paras pria albino. Aku sungguh tak mengerti ini. Ia harus segera menjelaskan kebenarannya padaku!

"Ikutlah aku, Yugi. Akan kujelaskan semuanya. Aku tak ingin menyembunyikannya lagi darimu..."

* * *

Beranda taman di malam hari.

Sebuah tempat yang seakan cukup menusuk jika dijadikan sebagai saksi terungkapnya kebenaran. Aku hanya terdiam, menunggu lawan bicaraku untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Rasa tak sabaran mengancam garis pertahanan logikaku.

"Atemu... adalah kawan terbaik sekaligus saudara bagi kami semua. Semenjak kecil, Ia memang sudah dikenal liar dan bebas. Ia berani membantah guru. Ia hobi mencari masalah. Menganggu orang-orang disekitarnya. Bahkan menakuti teman-teman kami di kampus dengan gayanya yang unik. Tapi, memang sungguh seperti itulah dia. Ia adalah orang yang sangat enerjik, kuat dan penuh dengan semangat. Ia sangat mencintai kehidupan. Ia juga merupakan orang terbaik yang pernah kami temui..." jelas Ryou seraya menatap ke arah langit sebelum pada akhirnya, ia melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dibalik itu, ia juga merupakan orang yang sangat jenius. Ia sangatlah perfeksionis. Beberapa lagu telah ia ciptakan untuk _Decendant of Ra_. Ia sungguh merupakan musisi yang sangat berbakat. Semua orang menghormatinya. Dan tentu sangat kagum padanya. Musik kami akan berbeda tanpanya." Ryou pun menunduk sejenak. Kedua alisku bertaut saat melihatnya sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Suaranya seakan tercekat. Tapi ia berusaha mengatakannya padaku.

"Yugi, aku yakin, kau pasti sudah tahu 'kan? Bahwa Atemu... memiliki penyakit kelainan hati?" aku hanya mengangguk singkat mendengar itu. Suaraku seakan tercekat, tak mampu mengatakan apapun.

"_Cardiomegaly _atau yang bisa disebut, penyakit pembesaran hati. Sudah lama Yami mengidap penyakit itu. Dan konon, orang yang mengidap penyakit itu, hidupnya tak akan lama," Ryou mulai meremas lengan tangan kanannya. Raut miris tergambar jelas diparasnya. "Atemu sudah lama sekali mengidap penyakit itu. Sejak kecil, ia selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa hidupnya tak akan lama. Sepertinya ia sudah memiliki firasat akan hal itu."

Aku menunduk bisu. Dadaku seakan sakit mendengar itu. Entah, sampai kapanpun, aku masih tak terima dengan semua ini. Aku hanya diam mendengar Ryou melanjutkan kesungguhannya padaku.

"Sudah berbagai macam obat-obatan telah ia coba. Ia mengkombinasikan obat-obat yang telah diberikan dokter untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya itu. Setidaknya, obat-obatan itu adalah obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Entah mengapa, aku berpikir bahwa Atemu memiliki keyakinan bahwa kelak ia akan sembuh dari penyakitnya itu." Ryou menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman tipis. Aku masih tak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Ia pun lalu kembali menatapku dengan serius.

"Malam itu... Tepat di hari pernikahan salah seorang kawan kami, semuanya pun turut hadir dalam pesta. Seluruh anggota _Decendant of Ra _termasuk Atemu. Kami semua hadir dalam pesta itu. Kami semua sungguh menikmati pesta itu dan turut berbahagia atas pernikahan kawan kami. Dan seperti yang kau tahu sendiri, Yugi... Rata-rata anggota _band_ kami sangat hobi minum minuman beralkohol. Termasuk Atemu. Ia selalu menjadi orang yang paling mabuk di saat terakhir." Ryou menampakkan ekspresi sakit. Aku mulai heran dengan perubahan ekspresinya itu. Pria albino itu memalingkan pandangannya dariku.

"Dan kami tak menyangka bahwa itulah saat terakhir kami bisa melihat Atemu. Keesokan harinya... Ia sudah ditemukan... tak bernyawa di kediamannya. Detak jantungnya mendadak terhenti. Ia tiada begitu saja." kupejamkan kedua ametisku. Kupalingkan pandanganku dari Ryou. Dadaku semakin sakit. Air mata semakin terancam untuk gugur dari ametisku.

"Dan... Apa kau tahu, Yugi? Hasil autopsinya menyatakan bahwa Atemu ternyata meninggal karena kombinasi obat-obatan medis yang tercampur dengan alkohol yang ia minum. Hasil kombinasi itu menimbulkan sebuah toksin yang meracuni tubuhnya. Dan parahnya... Penyakit _Cardiomegaly_ yang diidapnya, sepertinya makin mempercepat proses kematiannya. I-Ini semua kesalahan kami. Ka-Kami tak tahu bahwa sebelum pesta, Atemu ternyata sudah meminum beberapa obat penahan sakit dan... kami semua justru membiarkan Atemu meminum banyak alkohol hingga ia mabuk. Kami membiarkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk meminum lebih banyak lagi! An-Andai saja malam itu Atemu tidak menengguk alkohol sebanyak itu. A-Aku yakin, ia masih hidup hingga saat ini. I-Ini salah kami. Ia meninggal karena kelalaian kami semua, Yugi!"

"A-Apa! ?"

Jasadku seakan dihempas kencang oleh hujaman angin kenyataan yang menyesakkan. Ryou pun berlutut dihadapanku. Ia terlihat menyesal. Teramat sangat menyesal. Hal ini sudah menjadi sebuah jeratan dosa yang akan terus melumuri hidupnya. Meski tidak secara langsung mereka menyebabkan kawan mereka sendiri meninggal, akan tetapi, rasa bersalah itu perlahan akan mengikis habis batin mereka sendiri. Air mata perlahan mengalir dari kedua ametisku. Hanya karena kesalahan ini, impianku hancur. Aku sudah tak dapat menemuinya lagi. Aku tak akan bisa membuatnya mengerti bahwa aku ada. Sungguh tak ada harapan lagi. Semuanya hancur. Sia-sia...

Ametisku menatap sakit ke arah Ryou. Batinku seakan tercekat lara. Aku sungguh semakin sakit. Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti akan jawaban kehidupan fiksiku sendiri. "Kau tahu, Ryou-san? Dalam hidupku, hanya ada satu harapan terbesar yang ingin kuwujudkan. Aku ingin bertemu Atemu-san... Aku ingin bertemu dengan idolaku. Aku ingin ia menyadari eksistensiku. Aku ingin ditatap oleh kedua mata merahnya itu. Aku ingin... ia tersenyum padaku. Dan kau tahu, mengapa aku bisa memiliki harapan seperti itu? Hal itu bukan karena semata-mata ia adalah idolaku. Bukan karena itu. Melainkan... itu karena, ia adalah orang... yang sangat kucintai sepanjang hidupku. Aku... sangat mencintainya..."

Ryou terlihat semakin bersalah. Ia tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Air mataku semakin deras saja berguguran ke bawah. Dengan segenap kekuatanku, aku berusaha mengatakan segenap isi hatiku. "Dan sekarang... Aku mengerti semuanya. Kalian sudah menghancurkan harapanku. Apa kalian tahu? Aku melakukan semua ini untuknya. Aku berjuang mati-matian menjadi seorang penabuh _drum_ demi dirinya. Aku berharap bahwa kelak, eksistensiku akan dipahami olehnya. Tapi terlambat. Harapan baruku, yang ingin melanjutkan perjuangan fiksinya kini juga telah runtuh. Aku yakin, sepertinya Yami tak ingin mengakhiri perjuangannya sampai disini. Aku yakin bahwa ia masih ingin hidup. Kau bilang bahwa ia sangat mencintai kehidupan, bukan? Dan sayangnya... Ia harus mati hanya karena kecerobohan kalian semua."

"Ma-Maafkan kami, Yugi... Andai saja kami tahu, kami tak akan membiarkan semua ini terjadi. Kami sungguh tak rela kehilangan Atemu. Selamanya, kesalahan ini akan menjadi dosa terbesar kami..." aku hanya dapat memejamkan kedua ametisku mendengar itu. Aku hanya dapat menggugurkan air mataku. Jasadku lemas seutuhnya. Dan Ryou terus saja menggemakan permintaan maafnya padaku. Ia terus meminta maaf... dan meminta maaf.

Sudah terlambat.

Waktu tak akan terulang kembali.

Ia sudah binasa.

Dan aku harus menerima semua itu.

Meski hal itu... menghancurkanku sekalipun.

* * *

Kini... Terdiamlah aku.

Pada sebuah eksistensi gelap bernama kehampaan.

Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Entah sejak kapan aku menggugurkan logikaku. Sejak kapan aku membunuh nalarku sendiri. Dan entah, sejak kapan aku membiarkan nafsu menguasaiku sepenuhnya. Aku sungguh tak ingat lagi. Yang menjadi pengetahuanku adalah... semenjak Ryou mengungkapkan seluruh kebenarannya padaku, semenjak itulah perjuangan fiksiku kuakhiri. Kuakhiri seluruh perjuanganku. Karena aku sudah menemukan jawaban yang kucari.

Dirinya... sungguh mutlak sudah tak bisa kugapai lagi.

Selamanya... ia tak akan pernah kugapai.

Aku tak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengannya.

Aku tak akan pernah bisa membuatnya mengerti akan eksistensiku.

Aku tak akan pernah bisa merengkuhnya ke dalam dekapanku.

Aku tak akan pernah bisa membuatnya menatapku.

Tak akan pernah bisa.

Sudah binasa.

Ia sudah binasa.

Selamanya binasa dan... tak akan pernah kembali ke dunia ini lagi.

Tatapan merah miliknya tak akan pernah bertemu dengan ametisku.

Tak akan pernah bisa.

Akan tetapi, aku masih memilikinya...

Aku memiliki warna merah itu.

Aku memiliki warna itu. Di dalam tubuhku. Ya, aku masih memilikinya!

Darahku...

Darahku berwarna... merah.

Aku ingin melebur... ke dalam warnanya.

Aku ingin menyatu dengan dirinya... selamanya.

Dan ametisku pun tersibak, menatap sebuah pisau di ujung sana. Sebuah pisau dengan siluet ketajaman yang sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi. Kugenggam erat senjata tajam yang sudah bagaikan ekstasi di mataku itu. Aku tertunduk. Tersenyum dengan seringai berlapis picik di parasku sungguh terlihat begitu anggun. Lagi...

Aku ingin lagi.

Aku menginginkan kesakitan itu lagi.

Serahkan euphoria merah itu padaku.

Serahkanlah... Padaku...

"...Khhkk..."

Aku merintih. Kugoreskan sepucuk pisau itu di kulitku. Kuhunuskan begitu dalam. Semakin dalam. Percikan darah mengalir... bersamaan dengan air mataku. Indah sekali. Warna merahnya indah sekali. Aku tersenyum. Aku seakan tenggelam ke dalam dekapan tatapan merah miliknya.

"... Lagi. Aku ingin lagi. Masih belum cukup!"

Akupun tertawa dengan begitu lepas. Kugoreskan pisau dimana-mana. Tanganku. Lenganku. Perutku. Kakiku. Dadaku. Bahkan leherku. Dan juga... wajahku. Kugoreskan pisau di pipi kananku. Oh Tuhan... mengapa aliran darah yang terpercik ini terlihat indah sekali? Mengapa rasa sakit ini seakan membuatku senang? Aku menangis sakit. Dan aku merasakan sebuah kepuasan supremasi. Aku tak ingin berhenti. Aku ingin bersimbahkan darah selamanya. Aku ingin bermandikan merah selamanya. Aku ingin melebur ke dalam dirinya selamanya.

Akan kupersembahkan jutaan luka ini untuknya.

Dan... Aku pun berjanji...

Bahwa jiwa ini akan selalu kutorehkan luka. Ametisku akan selamanya menggugurkan air mata tanpa setitik jeda. Dan sebuah senyuman kosong akan tetap kupertahankan dalam paras rapuhku. Inilah sebuah karya yang akan kupersembahkan untuknya. Sebuah karya kehidupan terpicik yang pernah kurealisasikan dalam sejarah hidupku.

Lihatlah fiksiku yang tergerogoti mimpi buruk ini.

"Lihatlah ini... Yami..."

Aku pun mulai tertawa. Aku mulai tertawa dengan tangan kananku yang terus saja kukendalikan untuk menghasilkan ratusan luka. Aku tertawa puas. Semakin banyak saja percikan darah yang berhamburan dimana-mana. Bahkan, kedua ametisku juga ikut ternoda akan darah. Ametisku bercampur merah. Haha... Ya, akan kukeluarkan seluruh darahku. Akan kupercikkan seluruh kesakitanku dengan perasaan bahagia. Tak lama lagi, aku pasti bertemu dengannya.

Aku telah gila.

Inilah _ending_ dari rangkaian fiksiku. Sebuah _ending_ tragis. Segalanya pun telah hancur. Mimpi tak selamanya bisa diwujudkan. Harapan tak selalu bisa kita rengkuh selamanya. Ada masa dimana kita bisa meraih sebuah kebahagiaan. Dan ada masa dimana semua menjadi hancur. Jatuh. Dan semakin terpuruk.

Kita bisa saja berkhayal...

Akan tetapi...

Khayalan itu... Belum tentu menjadi sebuah... Kenyataan.

Kehidupan... tak selamanya berakhir dengan _ending_ yang bahagia...

Karena terkadang...

Sebuah kenyataan itu sendiri, akan menjadi sebuah hal...

Yang lebih menyakitkan dari apapun juga.

* * *

**-FIN-**

**A/N : **Entah mengapa, dari semua fic Angst yang kubuat, aku merasa klo fic ini adalah fic dengan ending terkejam yang pernah terlintas di benakku. Hahaha, maklum saja. Fic ini terlintas karena aku overdosis lagu-lagu Avenged Sevenfold. Dan jangan lupa juga kalau saya sedang labil dan stress akhir-akhir ini. Semoga fic ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan kalian semua. =='

Yup, sekali-kali, coba kita lihat sesuatu dari sudut yang lebih realistis ketimbang menitik beratkan khayalan happy ending. :D *plak*

Oke, apakah sebaiknya aku membuat satu lagi sequel terakhir untuk fic ini? Itu terserah kalian. ;D

At, last. Please review if you don't mind it. Arigato~


End file.
